the_great_mouse_detective_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora's Observation
Back at Sora's place on Concord Street, Sora lit a lamp and was studying the list with his magnifying glass, with Roxas, Riku, and the Dazzlings standing at his side. "Offhand, I can deduce very little. Only that the words are written with a broad pointed quill pen which has splattered, twice." Sora explained, as he tossed it in his hand, testing the weight to determine what type of paper it was, "That the paper is native Mongolian manufacture, no water mark." "And the taste?" Adagio asked. With these words, and answering Adagio's question, Sora had discovered something else. He put the paper to his lips and nibbled it three times. "And has...Paka-paka! Paka-paka! Paka-paka!...been gummed, if I'm not very much in error." "What about the smell?" Aria asked curiously. Sora sniffed the list. "Hif-hif-hif! Hif-hif! Hif-hif-hif!" And then he held the paper at arm length in disgust. "By three humans and a Scratch Cat Pokémon, who have been drinking Pokémon's Delight." "What's Pokémon's Delight?" Starlight asked curiously. "A cheap brandy sold only in the seediest pubs." Sora told her. "Hmm. Amazing." Roxas said, impressed. "Not bad." added Riku. Sora's deduction had impressed them so far. "Oh, not really, guys." Sora said, as he rummaged at the desk, "We still don't know where it came from." "Have you thought of having Grape Ape smell it and trace it?" Trixie asked, as Sora pulled out a microscope before placing the list down on it. "No, Grape Ape's senses can only help him so far. Perhaps a close inspection will tell us something," Sora insisted. Then he looked at the list, examining the ink through the microscope. "Hmm-hmm. Hmm. Coal dust. Clearly of the type used in sewer lamps." "Coal dust?" Sonata asked curiously. Riku was about to look through the microscope to look at the list. But Sora took the paper and held it over a small flame, letting it catch fire. The silver-haired boy yelped, "Uh, but Sora, I-I..." "Shhh! Don't speak!" Sora spoke quietly. Now Sora placed the flaming list over a bowl. It turned into ash before falling in. He used a wooden masher on the remains before patting it. The Keyblade Wielder poured the contents into a glass jar of a yellow chemical, which turned blue. "Nice work," Sonata commented, as she and the other Dazzlings looked at the liquid carefully. "Our chemistry teachers would love to see this." "Excuse me, boys..." Sora said, as he came back with a vial of a red chemical. The Keyblade Wielder held the stuff over the jar carefully. "Steady, hand..." A single drop fell right onto the jar. Then a small puff of smoke came out, turning the chemical to violet. Sora put the jar below a glass spout and reached to the other side of the set, turning a small flame on. The green chemical inside bubbled up, with the liquid slowly making its way through the tubes. Soon, the results would be revealed. "Yes, yes. Good, good. Come along, come along, come along; come along. Come along, come along, come along come along....Haha...Yes, yes, good, good. No, bad. Good, good, oh, no. Come along, come on. Yes, come on." Sora said. A single drop hung over the violet chemical. "Yes, yes..." The drop fell right into the chemical...and turned it red. As the chemical turned clear, Sora put his arms around Roxas and Riku, exclaiming, "Ha ha! We've done it, old fellows! This reaction could only have been triggered by the paper's extreme saturation with distillation of sodium chloride." As Sora moved from the table, Roxas and Riku looked at the clear chemical. Roxas got confused and asked, "Salt water?" "Great Scott!" Riku exclaimed, as Sora went through some maps before pulling one out. "It proves beyond a doubt, this list came from the riverfront area." Sora said to the group, using his darts to pin the map to the wall. Roxas was about to say something to Sora, "Ah, now steady on there, Sora." "No, no. Elementary, my dear Roxas," Sora cut him off. "We merely look for a seedy pub at the only spot!" He pinned the spot on the map with another dart before continuing in a lower voice, "Where the sewer connects to the waterfront." Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmakes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parodies